Netforce and the Giant Banana
Netforce and the Giant Banana is a silly short story by FourFlames, starring Netforce the MoonWing. Chapter 1 Netforce strolled through Kroger, pushing his shopping cart. His head bobbed up and down, and his sparkly new shoes glittered like water in the sun. He stepped confidently towards the deli. "You know, Alfredo," he said to the pizza companion he was carrying, "I'm only taking you through this section so you can meet some cute girls." He picked up Alfredo and sat him next to an instant pizza. "Don't flirt too much," Netforce told the pizzas as he turned the cart to the fruit section. "I'll be back for you in ten minutes." His green diamond-shaped horn earrings jangled. He strode up to a box full of peaches, completely unaware of the orange eyes following him. Chapter 2 Netforce was having a hard time concentrating on the price of these zucchinis while Oneplusone taunted him from the ceiling. How did she even get to Kroger? He wondered. He shrugged. At least he had Alfredo around all the time to keep her annoying dolphin beak shut. He shot up. "ALFREDO!" Netforce yelled, spinning away from the zucchinis and knocking them over with his tail. He ran at the deli isle. His pizza was still where he left it. "Oh, you're safe," sighed Netforce. "How did it go with Rachel? Was she nice?" As the MoonWing chattered on and on with his imaginary friend, he could not see the big yellow shape rising behind him. He barely had time to react before a giant NightWing in a banana costume shot him in the foot with a water pistol. Chapter 3 "Don't wait! Buy your Chiquita bananas today for just--" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Netforce. He grabbed the giant banana and shook it. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU RUINED MY SNAZZY SHOES!" Netforce grabbed Alfredo and ran through the store, pushing his shopping cart as fast as he could. The banana began chasing him with an armful of Chiquita-brand fruits. "Only 1 dollar! Going on sale now!" The pale navy dragon rammed through a box of Cuties, trying to escape the giant evil banana. A dragonet pointed and screamed. He continued his lap around the store. His earrings, shaking violently, snapped, and popped all the balloons. He faceplanted into a chocolate cake. Ignoring the confused customers, he rounded the corner to the dairy section and crashed his cart through the glass. Ice cream fell off the top shelf, and milk burst open... and splattered all over Alfredo. Fury boiled up inside of the MoonWing. He streaked at the sliver of yellow in his vision, rocketing down from the air, and rammed head-on into the vile fruit God that had ruined his shoes and his best friend. "Die!" he crowed. Chapter 4 "Ummm... we have a customer complaint in isle seven," said a SandWing to the cashier. She patted her son. "Something about a MoonWing assaulting the Chiquita mascot." The cashier flapped open his wings. "I'll be right back," he said. His eyes hardened as he gathered all the perfume, gum and fountain drinks he could muster. Chapter 5 "HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Netforce. He was pulling up and down on the banana's stem. "I WILL EAT YOU AND THEN I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! NOBODY HURTS ALFREDO! NOOOOOOBOOOODY!" He proceded to nom on the banana costume, the poor NightWing inside screaming his head off, falling into unconsciousness. A lone SeaWing slid down the isle, carrying a bag stuffed with items. "Drop the mascot!" he shouted at the MoonWing. "Or what?" said Netforce. He glared down at the banana. "This thing ruined my shoes!" "This is pointless," said the SeaWing clerk. "Look, that's not even a real banana!" He peeled down the tight yellow suit to reveal a petrified black dragon. Netforce looked at him in terror. "So... now NIGHTWINGS are growing on trees?!" He screamed, flailing down the isle. "ALFREDO! ALFREDO, WHERE ARE YOU?! WE HAVE TO RUUUUUN!" He grabbed the cart and sped out to the parking lot, completely abandoning everything he came to buy. His tail bumped up and down. Alfredo's mushy form bounced on the soaking wire floor. Cashiers swarmed after him, shouting and dumping pepper spray on the road. "Okay, Alfredo," he said to the pizza, "next time let's shop at Walmart." He beat his wings to take flight, spiraling away from Kroger, where a car was rounding the bend toward all the workers. Epilogue Netforce took Alfredo out of the dryer. "I'm sorry, buddy," he told the cheesy mass. "Let's cheer you up with some TV, ok?" He flipped backwards in a perfect arc onto the couch. He flicked the remote. "Now, reporting live from your neighborhood Kroger!" said the news guy. "Crazy accident today makes headlines: Wrecks and Bananas! A male MoonWing suspect with a green hoop earring attacked a banana mascot, leading frenzied cashiers out to the parking lot. Two were run over by a car entering the parking lot. Shoppers are advised to avoid the scene." "You know what?" said Netforce. "I think you'd prefer a book much better." Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (FourFlames)